A Hidden Legacy
by Keno no Shirayuki
Summary: There was more to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans than what was known. Naruto a descendant bearing the strongest gifts and abilities from both clans forges himself a new destiny. Now armed with abilities long forgotten, two companions one unwilling and the other willing, and a new dream and goal what changes will he bring to the elemental nations? NO Harem!


Summary: There was more to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans than what was known. Naruto a descendant bearing the strongest gifts and abilities from both clans forges himself a new destiny. Now armed with abilities long forgotten, two companions one unwilling and the other willing, and a new dream and goal what changes will he bring to the elemental nations?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach

Please Note: This story will contain Hetero, Yaoi, and Yuri in it but absolutely no damn Harem! Also children graduate from the Academy at age 13 and not 11! This isn't a story that deals a lot with romance any relationships that happen will be subtle but my main focus is on the action and drama.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111

The Hidden Leaf Village known as Konohagakure no Sato was famous in the Elemental Nations not only for their powerful ninja but for what is known as their 'Will of Fire'. It is said that every citizen and shinobi of this village possess this indomitable will. This in turn has bred the nature of peace and love within this village in which where no one feels left out or abandoned. In honesty that is all foolish ideals and principles, while Konoha is much more tolerant and peaceful than most hidden villages there is hatred within this place, those who live in the Red Light District are shunned as a stain upon an otherwise pristine image that the Leaf Village tries to portray but even those in the Red Light District are treated better than one certain individual.

Naruto Uzumaki also known as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune was treated with the utmost contempt and hatred from the smallest to the largest villager. Naruto had been used to seal the mighty beast five years ago at the cost of the life of the Yondaime Hokage. This in turn caused the villagers to not only hate him for reminding them of the loss of their beloved Hokage but also because of the loss of many family members and even money. Thus he was scorned, beaten, ignored, starved, and throughout all of this he kept a smile. The only place Naruto found solace was his apartment which was deep in the Red Light District of Konoha. Naruto grew up in the company of hookers, drug dealers, Yakuza, and many other less than reputable characters but one thing that he could depend on was those same people for their is one rule above all others that goes for those who live in the Red Light District, 'Honor and Safety among thieves'.

Growing up in the Red Light District for Naruto was an eye opener to him. He knew that in order to make it in life he had to depend upon himself, he learned that blackmail was a powerful tool, lust drove people to do things they usually wouldn't, greed was the downfall of many, money could do things that muscle couldn't, stealing was only wrong if you got caught, he grew up very pragmatic and learned how to survive. While other children his age were being taught childish games and being shown affection Naruto was learning how to survive in the streets of the Red Light District. Naruto was far from idiotic, growing up where he did and working for the many people he did opened a great many doors for him, when he was four the Yakuza had picked him up and taught him a great many skills, how to read, write, forge, steal, math, business skills, observation skills, all of this in order to make him one of the best runners the Yakuza had ever acquired. Naruto had learned that venturing out into the streets outside of the Red Light District held no promise at all for him, there he was unsafe he was a victim, a scapegoat, a sacrifice. So he rarely ventured out into the streets of Konoha. It wasn't until the Hokage appeared at his house to inform him that he was to be inducted into the shinobi academy that he realized that he would not be able to avoid those streets any longer although he was intrigued about becoming a shinobi.

By the time the summer was over and Naruto was to attend the Academy he had already did some of his own research. First rule of the Yakuza 'Be aware of whom you are dealing with' therefore he asked around those he knew and went and snuck into the village library. The ninja academy is a place in which young shinobi in training go in order to learn the necessary skills in order to become genin. He also read what the various subjects that they would reading about and what actual skills they would be taught. Basic weapons training, the basic jutsu, and some conditioning and taijutsu training. In his mind the curriculum for the Academy was borderline pathetic and places to much emphasis on the jounin sensei being responsible for training a genin team. He knew that from what they would be going over in their classes that they would be glorifying the shinobi lifestyle and in his mind giving them false ideals. Shinobi are not Samurai, their is no need for flashy battles and epic wars, a shinobi sticks to stealth and assassination techniques killing in one strike. He knew though that with him joining the Academy he would be expected to go along with this.

On his first day of the Academy Naruto knew that despite the assurances of the Hokage that he would be able to find friends and learn so much that it would not come. The children prejudiced by the opinions of their parents avoided him or outright degraded him causing him to be alone. The instructors couldn't even hold back their sneers of hatred and disgust at his very presence and did their best to give him wrong information and embarrass him in front of his peers. It was worst when they got to practical exercises the instructors would 'correct' his stance and 'correct' his throwing not knowing that Naruto had already caught on to how different his 'corrected' stances were from the rest of those in his class. That moment right there Naruto knew he had no chance with these people. He decided that if he wasn't going to get instruction from those in power he would need to get it himself from a source that wasn't so biased. Yakuza Rule Number 2 'Never make excuses, strength and power comes to those who take it.'

Over the years Naruto would continue to put on the facade of a bright cheery idiot at the Academy and with his meeting with the Hokage. Secretly he would sneak into the library and copy down any information that he could get his hands on. Theory of chakra, theory of shuriken and kunai, academy style taijutusu, theory of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. Naruto knew that in the shinobi world knowledge was power and he had to take that power since no one was giving it him. It was during one of his own late night study sessions that he read on how to meditate to find one's chakra. It was during this meditation that things would change irrevocably, it would be during this very moment that Naruto would discover things about himself and about his family that would determine his path in life.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111

Naruto sat cross legged in the middle of the floor of his apartment. Unlike many young 10 year old boys Naruto's apartment was very different. His years of serving under the Yakuza and Mother of the Blooming Rose granted him a very hefty sum of money. He had furnished his apartment with new hardwood oak floors that shined immaculately, he had planted various plants that hung from every corner of his apartment giving it a pleasant relaxing fragrance and exotic decor. He had a sofa that was placed at the back wall and book shelves lining the other filled with books he had collected, found, and copied over the years. In the middle of the floor there was a hollowed out circle that was filled with crystal clear water and in the middle was another circle of solid wood which he sat upon. The sound of the slowly turning water and the fragrance from the plants aided him greatly in achieving peace and allowed him to meditate.

As Naruto focused inwards on himself for hours on end he felt a slight tugging, he didn't fight it but it let it pull him in. As he opened his eyes he found himself in what seemed like a frozen Forest. Crystalline trees and frozen blossoms in full blooms littered the area, snowflakes fell and drifted across his vision and a slight breeze blew in the wind. The strangest thing was that he didn't feel cold in the slightest bit. As he continued walking in the forest he felt drawn towards a certain area and followed that feeling until he came upon a cave that seemed to be glowing with a slight red color which stood out against all the white. As he continued to walk down into the cave he came upon what looked like a giant cage with a paper symbol upon it. Before he could get any closer to the cage a hand placed itself on his chest stopping him from moving any further. As he looked up towards where the hand was attached his eyes widened. There standing next to him was a very tall and lean but muscular male, he wore a formal white kimono that had accents of blue in it with a dark blue obi, underneath he wore an all white jounin shinobi uniform with blue accents on the legs and arms. On his feet he wore the standard shinobi style sandals in white as well and a circlet of ice with a dark blue gem in the center upon his forehead. The man had a very regal appearance with dark blue almond shaped eyes, a strong chiseled jaw, a straight nose and high cheekbones. His long white hair was streaked with blue and tied in a ponytail. Before Naruto could open his mouth and question the man about who he was a deep growl called his attention. Naruto turned back to the cage to see a giant glowing form appear and two deep red humongous eyes peering at him.

"You are lucky pathetic whelp the spirit holds you back, otherwise I would devour you where you stand." the deep voice boomed in the cave causing the stalactites at the top of the cave to shake ominously. Naruto stared wide eyed as the creature in the cage brought itself forward closer to the light. He froze in awe and horror as the creature he had read had been killed by the Fourth Hokage stood in it's entirety. Dread filled the young blonde as things finally begin to fall in place for him. The way he was treated by the villagers, the scorn, the anger, his birthday, his whisker marks, the constant whisperings of being a demon as he walked through the main streets of the village. He made eye contact with the great beast who seemed to find nothing but glee in his plight.

"You finally realize now that you are my jailer! The pain and anguish that has been heaped upon you is because of me! Your pathetic Fourth could not hope to slay me so he sealed me instead, into you!" the great fox roared as it began to laugh as silent tears made their way past whiskered cheeks. Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing but the proof was in front of him. He gave a hiccuped sob before turning to try and run away from the taunting voice of the demon. Before he could even make one step in the direction he was halted by two strong hands gripping his shoulders. He turned back to see the man from before staring at him with an unreadable expression. He glanced at the man before feeling a sharp pain across his face. He stared incredulously at the man in shock that he had just been slapped. He was about to yell at the man when suddenly he began to speak.

"Remember your upbringing child. When have you ever ran from a problem? When have you ever taken the cowards way out when forced to deal with adversity. How many times have those villagers said worse to you or actually physically harmed you and yet you faced it head on. This is no different! This creature was right when it said you are its JAILER! You hold the power in this relationship not it! Don't you dare be afraid and run off in shame, I refuse to serve under a coward! You face this thing head on!" the man spoke in a deep authoritative voice that was filled with an unknown power. Naruto could only smile back in return.

"Who exactly are you?" Naruto asked the man as the Kyuubi let out a snort at the question. "I agree with the whelp, who and what are you spirit?" it grumbled. The man simply smirked at the giant Kitsune before turning back to Naruto.

"I highly doubt you would be able to hear my name right now, you're far too young and inexperienced for that but know that I am a legacy past down from your father's clan. A legacy thought lost millennia ago that has manifested in you. Although I am a separate entity I am also a part of you. I am an integral piece of your very soul young Naruto and I will be with you until death and possibly beyond. While I am not able guide you in the specifics of who I am yet I can help you to train and become a better warrior."

Naruto got wide eyed listening to the man. Although growing up he was always taught to be suspicious of things something inside of him told him to to trust this being in front of him. He could feel something resonating deep inside of himself with this man and promised to do all he could to be worthy to at least hear his name. He nodded to show his acceptance to the proposal and got a grin in return as the man began to lead him out of the cave he stopped and turned back towards the Kyuubi.

"I don't know why you attacked or the story behind you but one day you will tell me and then maybe we could possibly become friends later." he spoke with conviction and determination before leaving the cave. Kyuubi could do nothing but sit there and grin in anticipation, and thought to himself that maybe this container would be different from the others as he closed his eyes and went back to sleeping.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111

Time Skip- Naruto Age 11

After Naruto had left his mindscape with an idea of what he would start doing for training he realized that he needed more supplies in order to do such. He got to work and contacted a few people he knew who owed him a few favors. This led to him buying out his entire complex and redoing it over with many new and added features as well as going into business with the only real mother he knew at the brothel. He turned his apartment complex into a more suitable private lodging area for patrons who came to the red light district to gamble and indulge in other pleasures. Growing up with the Yakuza gave Naruto a mind for business which he exploited. Thus with the major increase in funds he was able to get his own private training facility deep under his former apartment complex that had everything he would need. This enabled him to train privately with his 'Brother Soul' as he had dubbed him until he could actually hear his name.

While Naruto played up his mask at the Academy to the highest level that he could he observed those around him. He noticed that in his class there were seemingly a lot of Clan Heirs present. Most notable there was the Aburame Clan Heir, The Akimichi Clan Heir, The Hyuga Clan Heir, and the Uchiha Clan Heir as well. The Four Noble Clans of Konoha each had a clan heir in the same year it was highly uncanny. Naruto being the class dobe never got to interact with any of them outside of class so he observed. His 'Brother Soul' told him to always be aware of even those you call your allies you never know what they might do or if you might have to face them.

After his day at the academy he would go back home, check on the well fare of his guests and see to any of their needs before disappearing into his training ground trusting the street urchins he hired and paid well to handle his business. Naruto knew what it was like to be them, so by giving them a good solid job with necessary lodging he was assured their loyalty. They worked hard and well and none of his esteemed guests had any complaints. Once he got down into his training area he would focus mainly on learning Hakuda, an ancient form of taijutsu only known apparently to those in his family who shared a soul, extensive chakra control, kenjutsu, and his favorite skill Hoho. It was during these training exercises that Naruto noticed something very particular about himself.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111

_*Flash Back*_

The training dummies that Naruto had purchased were top of the line automated ones that could fight back on a variance of settings. They were set to have a set skill of a solid genin in terms of overall estimated ability. Therefore as Naruto fought the dummies who had adopted a different taijutsu style other than the one from the Academy he landed a solid punch to the chest of one and watched in fascination as it dented it and sent it flying backwards a bit. He was so stunned by his discovery that he received a solid kick to the face that sent him soaring. He twisted his body through the air gracefully before landing on his feet and dashing forward back into the frenzy.

'What was that? Did you see whenI hit that dummy it reacted like it had been impacted by a strong force, is that my strength?' he asked mentally.

'Yes I believe that would be a perk of your mother's heritage the Uzumaki Clan was known to be an off shoot of the Senju Clan who were known for their incredible raw strength. Remember Tsunade of the Sannin was famed for her incredible raw strength coupled with her flawless chakra control she could achieve and even greater form of strength.' his 'Brother Soul' responded.

Naruto grinned to himself thinking of the possibilities of having that strength coupled with his Hakuda and Hoho training would do for him. He ducked under a punch, back flipped onto a charging dummies shoulders before letting gravity carry his momentum backwards as he through the dummy with his legs letting it crash into another dummy before moving out the way of a sword strike of another. He had a goal to reach for now, he wondered what else Tsunade was famous for and vowed to do more research into her.

_ *Flash Back end*_

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111

He noticed that he was far stronger than what was perceived as natural. He went and did further research upon Tsunade Senju and found that she did have incredible raw strength but the apex of it wasn't really formed until she had hit puberty which means he had awhile to wait before his strength was truly noteworthy. He also found that because of her incredible chakra control she was a ruthless and efficient combatant which meant she never wasted an ounce of her chakra, this coupled with her natural stamina made her a monster on the battle field. She also used her flawless chakra control to become the most renown medic in the elemental countries. Naruto's brain kicked into high gear after reading exactly what medics were truly capable of! Chakra scalpels could cut without leaving a mark, couple that with precise knowledge of the anatomy they were dangerous and efficient killers when need be. They could recognize poisons and other hazardous materials with a glance, be able to tell what is a weak point on a body to manipulate, the possibilities were astounding but coupled with the intense training and the need for flawless control it was evident why most didn't think about it.

Naruto knew because of his constant training and meditation that his chakra control was superb especially considering his reserves. Most would expect a guy like him with monstrous reserves to be a ninjutsu powerhouse but that wasn't his focus. He wanted to be an efficient stealthy shinobi not a flashy showy one. Thus he took himself towards the one place he dreaded going, The Hospital. There was only one doctor there he trusted and the only one who would give him fair treatment when he came. After speaking with the man he was told that he was too young to join the medical nin program but he did give him some scrolls with detailed instructions and promised to give him some personal lessons when he could. Naruto agreed and offered the man in return one of the penthouse suites at his establishment which also included passes for the casinos and the brothel as well.

With his training set in place Naruto would train with his 'Brother Soul' on his physical skills while every Saturday and Sunday morning would be spent with the doctor learning medical terminology, botany, anatomy, physiology, and medical chakra control skills. Naruto hoped that by the time he would graduate from the academy he would be able to open a new facility in the Red Light District that would serve as a Hospital for those living in the seedier part of Konoha, he would of course do this free of charge and use donations from those interested parties to keep it running. All while pretending to those in mainstream Konoha that he was little more than a happy-go-lucky idiot that wanted to be Hokage one day. It was a truly superb plan that even the Kyuubi approved of though it would never let him know that.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111

*Time Skip* Age Thirteen -3 months before Graduation

Naruto analyzed his opposition there were 12 of them garbed in black form fitting suits that hid everything but their eyes from view. He noticed each one was wielding a katana and eyeing him hard. A single tensing of their muscles, a pick up in their breathing pattern, and a twitch in their arms and they charged towards him. He jumped up and onto a blade and lashed out with a vicious kick that sent his opponent hurtling with incredible speed into another before shooting off even further. Naruto then did a back handspring avoiding another sword swipe while twisting in mid-air lashing out with more foot work that slammed into four more opponents sending them flying off. He then used his superior speed to get behind another black clad figure and jab him in a pressure point in the neck leaving them crumpled to the ground. Before he could move he felt something wrap around his waist and send him hurtling into a stone wall. Rolling to the side he barely avoided being stomped by a foot that caused a small crater to appear. He twisted his body rotating it so that his feet spun outwards as the opponent jumped up to dodge, taking his chance he used his feet to propel him upwards delivering a solid fist that sent the figure flying upwards. He felt two figures at his side reaching for him as he did a mid-air split kick to both of their abdomens, before reaching out quickly with his hands and grabbing both by the collars and hurtling downwards. As he neared the ground he let the two of them crash land into the ground face first before he himself got kicked in the stomach sending him flying backwards into the wall. He took notice that his rib was fractured and held a glowing green hand up to it feeling it mend back into place. He noticed his last two opponents at the other end of the field drawing their swords back before dashing towards him. Already unsheathing his own sword he blurred into action as he began to cross blades with both of them. Blocking one sword with his own while lashing out with a kick backwards to his other opponents sword arm to keep him from swinging. Spinning around he released his opponents sword from his own and watched as it sliced into the other before activating a chakra scalpel and severing the spine from the brain of the last one. Letting out a huge breath the young blonde sat on his butt as his sword's spirit materialized next to him.

"You did exceptionally well considering you missed several crucial steps and lost focus a few times. Medics are trained to watch their surroundings and their opponents at all times being able to dodge at any given moment, a swordsman must always be aware as well and ready to land a decisive blow. You have done well though and I believe that you are able to finally progress onto Kido, and more advanced forms of Hakuda and Kenjutsu. I believe you might also want to ask Doctor Urahara for more medical techniques and training. Your Shosen no Jutsu is coming along well and so are your chakra scalpels but you need to try and reduce the time needed for both. How goes your sensor technique?' the man asked while looking down at the young blonde.

'Taking into account that those opponents were suppose to be upper genin to lower chunin level I think I did pretty good but then again that's based of an average summation of skills. This doesn't take into account specialists such as Neji Hyuga or Rock Lee whom are monsters in the field of taijutsu. I think I did okay but I'm still nowhere near ready to take on seasoned genin like them. I know it took awhile for the Shosen no Jutsu to take effect which on the battle field could cost me my life. Do you think if I was able to improve on my chakra scalpels I could incorporate that with my Hakudo? When will I be able to learn freaking Shunpo?!' the blonde asked glaring at the spirit he has yet to hear the name of. It wasn't for lack of trying on his part that was for sure.

"Answer my question first and you might get your own answers. It's rude to do otherwise Naruto." the spirit stated cutting his eyes back towards the younger male.

"Oh yeah well I'm getting pretty good at it actually. I think that has seen the most growth this year. I can keep a constant tag on chakra signatures within an immediate field of at least 30 meters anything outside of that though I need to concentrate on in order to get a lock on it.' he chirped brightly. This was one of his most precious skills that he wanted to cultivate, being able to sense an opponent from any direction, it was like having an invisible Byakugan but much more effective since it could differentiate between the various chakra's of different people.

"Very good cultivating this technique will help in keeping you aware of any surprises and hopefully keep you alive longer in the field. I do believe that if you fought with an open handed skill then yes it would be effective. It would be very difficult to incorporate it since you tend to use your fist when you are fighting with Hakuda more than open handed strikes like those of the Jyuuken. This is an endeavor worth looking into further but for now let us make sure you get all you can from Hakuda before adding things to it other than your strength,and before you ask you will not be attempting to reconstruct Tsunade's super strength any time soon, first try to acclimate yourself with your natural strength. Shunpo is a skill that is taught only to masters of Hoho Naruto and you know this. Once you learn my name I will began to instruct you on Shunpo until then we will increase your speed in Hoho the old fashion way young man." the spirit stated without even glancing at his young master. True Naruto was growing by leaps and bounds but he was still in experienced in true combat and nothing taught more than that. Naruto got up off the ground and made his way to his bathroom to freshen up before going to meet the Doctor for his training session and have a business meeting with his former boss and asociates. It was going to be a very busy Saturday for him.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111

Dr. Urahara Kisuke was a man of medical talents. He had turned the hospital in Konohagakure around after Tsunade abandoned the village. He was trained to heal both shinobi and civilians and made plenty money from it. He was also a scientist at heart having been on the same genin team as Nawaki Senju and training under Orochimaru it was in his nature. One thing he couldn't deny though was that he had found a diamond in the rough in Naruto Uzumaki. The boy had talent in spades and was nothing less than dedicated and accommodating. He had never harbored a dislike for the boy like everyone else in the hospital and would gladly heal him anytime he was brought in. It wasn't until the boy came to him with a proposition to be trained that he had really piqued his interest. According to all the research Urahara had done on Jinchuuriki and their host they were granted humongous reserves but terrible chakra control but Naruto defied all logic. The boy had chakra control that put his to shame. Then for the boy to give him a penthouse suit in what was known in the Elemental Nations as The King's Palace and get him passes to the wealthiest casino's and the most high end brothel in Fire Country only sweetened the deal. The boy had made amazing progress for one so young. He had a firm grasp on anatomy, physiology, and botany. He could brew basic to intermediate remedies and medicines for common to rare poisons and even make a few of those poisons himself. He had a firm grasp on the Shosen no Jutsu and even could perform minor surgeries with his chakra scalpels. He was truly a gifted pupil with a great deal more to learn but Urahara was happy to teach him.

Speaking of Urahara had him in the other room now attempting to heal a patient of 3rd degree burns, a shattered pelvis, and a collapsed lung. If the boy could heal the man successfully without error or interference from Urahara he would be deemed capable of accessing more chakra control exercises and more medical techniques. He valued his pupil very much and took every precaution in making sure that no one found out about their agreement. He had to give it to his pupil he was a very crafty and cunning individual. He had been able to avoid detection by the Sandaime and even Danzo through various dummy leads and rumors. It also helped that no one in the Red Light District would give any information away, and recently with the the loss of the Military Police Force because of the Uchiha Clan Massacre it made it even easier for him to do slide under the radar.

"Sensei" a slight whisper of the word drew his attention as he picked up his cane and made his way into the room with his pupil. He glanced at the man on the bed and got closer to him. He began to run several diagnostic jutsu on the man of his own kind and was happy when everything came up in the clear. Naruto had performed flawlessly and he couldn't have been more proud. The boy never complained and always put his everything into what he did, he would have asked for the boy to be placed in the medical program upon graduation but his sources let him know that the Sandaime had planned for him to be put into a genin team.

"You did EXCELLENT Naruto-chan!" the eccentric doctor yelled in spite of the patient being sleep and squeezed the life out of his fellow blonde apprentice. Naruto quickly turned blue from the excessive hug and breathed out a 'thank you' in which he was unceremoniously dropped onto the floor. He glanced at his patient glad he had the foresight to use a sedative to put the man to sleep. He let a small smile slip as his mentor/sensei/father figure did a little dance in celebration. What had started off as a mere working relationship had come to a mentorship/guardian bond even though Naruto refused to read that trash called Icha-Icha which sent Urahara into a fit of tears.

"Now with that little test out of the way I believe you are ready for more advanced medical techiques. While the Shosen no Jutsu is a combat medic's bread and butter in the field because it does so much it is not a specialty healer. There are several different medical-ninjutsu that target specific wound types that accelerate and heal better than the Shosen no Jutsu would. From now until I deem it necessary this is what we will be working on along with higher poison lessons, and we will begin with chemistry as well since not all healing agents come from plants! And I think it would benefit you to start attending classes at the Hospital for healing civilians as well since that is what your other endeavor will be focusing on." the blonde stated while making sure the equipment in the room was functioning properly in order to keep an eye on the patient. He nodded and smiled once more to his apprentice before making his way out the door and towards the casino. Naruto pressed a button on the panel on the wall before speaking into it.

"Ggio please alert me or Urahara-shishou should there be any dramatic changes to the patient. Please make sure the rest of the staff services the patrons appropriately I will be heading to my meeting with Shunshui-dono now."

"Affirmative Boss! Good Luck with the meeting!" a slight baritone voice replied before cutting off. Naruto then began to make his way towards his private bath for a quick refresher before getting dressed and heading off to his meeting. He dressed in his most formal black silk kimono with a white obi and made his way out towards the meeting room. Urahara and him had worked for the past two years on this proposal that he was going to be presenting.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111111

As he entered into the boardroom he took notice of his old boss sitting at the head of the table and nodded to him. He took notice of Shunsui's best friend and partner Jyuushiro Ukitake sitting directly to his left and his other friend and Mother of the brothel Rangiku Matsumoto sitting to his left. These were two people who helped raise him and whom he had great respect for. He smiled as he sat down at the opposite end of the table taking note of the other Yakuza and store owners of the Red Light District whom he was going to be trying to get to support this idea. As he exchanged pleasantries the door opened again and in walked the last Yakuza Boss Gin Ichimaru, whom people often thought was Naruto's father for some odd reason maybe it was because they both had foxy smiles. Getting up Naruto dimmed the lights as a screen lowered and his projector hummed to life. He glanced back to make sure he had everybody's attention noting that Gin was too busy poking fun with Rangiku, knowing he was a lost cause he rolled his eyes and began his presentaion.

"Good evening to you all. I have called you all here today because I have a grand proposition that I believe you all would be willing to participate in. Here in the Red Light District we are often looked upon as stains upon the otherwise pristine image of Konoha. Therefore we are often denied access to the most basic of things the most predominate being healthcare. Konoha has probably the most successful rate of health cases and that in turn is due to the proficiency of the Hospital Staff. Here in the Red Light District I propose that we open our very own clinic to treat the many in our own district that those in the Hospital will not accept. My proposal is this, the funds that we use in order to pay the absolutely exorbitant prices we pay in treatment, visits, and bills and use to to build our own Hospital. I have already purchased the necessary land, and I have the necessary staff ready and available to run this facility as well. Pulling your own considerate funds that pay for yourself and your employees to receive the bare minimum treatment and throwing them into this Hospital would grant them a higher form of treatment that covers everything under the sun. This also serves a secondary purpose as we both know there are many of our 'esteemed' guests that visit us throughout the year whom are often in need of discrete medical attention at times. This allows for us to get a greater amount of funds by charging them for treatment while keeping them and their entourage safe and without notice. Not only would we each be getting another source of income but we would also be able to treat our own when they get sick or injured a win win on both fronts." He stated while going through slides showing various graphs and charts that show the generated funds and where they were allocated on going. He gazed around the room to his associates noting that all seem to be in agreement and Jyuushiro, Shunsui, and Rangiku all had proud smiles on their faces. He opened the floor for questions and expecting at least a few of course it would be Gin who asked first.

"A very lengthy endeavor for one so young. For you to have gone through and gotten the property and even staff to work this facility. Am I to assume that if we do not agree you are prepared to go through with this on your own?" he asked Foxy Smile in place.

"Yes of course this Hospital was going to happen either way. I just decided that this would be an easier job if I received help from each of you also this way you wouldn't be able to accuse me of being greedy without sharing this wonderful opportunity." he smiled back at Gin causing everyone in the room to look between the two of them thinking the same thing. 'They must be related.' But everyone there had to hand it to the young business genius he had become something noteworthy and had came up with a viable solution for all those in the Red Light District. This kept money in their own district and outside those who shunned and looked down on them. As the meeting began to wrap up and people began to leave taking folders filled with projected data, plans for expansion, financial costs and allocations, and other data.

"You have done well for yourself chibi-chan,, I must say that I am very proud of you! You have done an exceptional job my little one. I for sure thought when you went all shinobi on us you would be done with us here in the Red Light District. You are certainly filled with surprises chibi-chan." Shunsui said as he gave his little protege a clap on the shoulder before he was swept up into an embrace by Rangiku and Jyuushiro. They were all so proud of him and what he was trying to accomplish for them in those in their district that was often so overlooked.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 11111111

*Time Skip* Day of Graduation

The Hokage had gathered all the future jounin sensei into his office as they viewed the proceedings of the Genin Exam that was taking place together. As Naruto was called The Hokage couldn't help but hear the murmurs that the boy was going to fail. He had seen the abysmal performance that the boy put forth in his education but he couldn't really blame the boy. He had the temperament of his mother coupled with the prejudice of the village against him. He had led a very tough life, especially growing up in the Red Light District. He hoped that the boy would pass so that he could finally move into the Shinobi section of the village. Most of the jounin in the room did not have a high opinion of him in the least and was silently hoping he would fail so that he wouldn't end up on their team.

Naruto sat in his seat and waited for his name to be called. He had decided he was done pretending to be the happy go lucky scapegoat that many of them thought him to be. He wasn't going to fail this test. He had goals to accomplish and sitting in this failure of a ninja academy would only hold those goals up. He refused to waste another year of his life. So when he was name was called he wasted no time in going into the testing room to be faced with Iruka and Mizuki. Naruto knew that Iruka had hated him when he joined the man's class a couple of years ago and that Mizuki only pretended to like him. His body language and speech inflections gave away his 'hidden' disgust. He knew what he was about to do was going to break the mold of what common perceptions of his skill that most held.

"All right Naruto all you have to do is show us Kawarimi, Henge, and the Bunshin techniques and you pass." Iruka stated hoping that today Naruto was able to perform them. He knew how hard things were for the boy him growing up where he did and what he contained. He knew that the chances of Naruto passing were really slim but he had some hope. Mizuki just nodded his confirmation while hiding a dark smirk beneath his hands. Naruto smiled and gave them a thumbs up before moving back from the desk some. In rapid succession that spoke of ease he performed all three techniques to the shock of all those present and those who were watching from the Hokage's office.

'Congratulations Naruto...you actually did it! You passed!" Iruka yelled out loud and giving the grinning blonde a hitae-ate with the leaf symbol engraved upon it. Naruto simply bowed to both of his instructors and left and walked back out into the the room where the rest of his classmates were waiting. Iruka was shocked but got up to hand the list of those who passed to the Academy archive director not noticing the dark menacing look that overtook Mizuki's face.

Naruto walked back into the classroom proudly with his headband wrapped around his neck much to the shock of his entire class. They all were sure that there was no way the dead last of their class would past when many of those ahead of him didn't. Naruto just gave them all a foxy grin in return to their shock before making his way back to his seat to wait for Iruka to call the end of the class. He smirked as his ever lasting companion shimmered into existence next to him invisible to everyone else but him.

'The time has come Naruto. No longer will you hold back you are a genin now and we have goals to achieve.' he said smirking down at the blonde. Naruto gave him a lopsided grin in return before responding mentally.

'Indeed we do..."

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111

Next Chapter Preview:

"I'm sorry to inform you that you won't be going anywhere fool. Bakudo Number 1! Sai!"

Reviews Pleasee


End file.
